WithYou
by Mira-chan2
Summary: This is a songfic. My very first one. About G/V finding out their true feelings for each other.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't them and I don't own this Linkin Park song.  
  
This a song fic and it's my first so I'm just gonna go for it! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vegeta sat there in the balcony of his cozy little home he had built for himself. Ever since the onna had ' kicked' him out ( Bulma just didn't to admit that Vegeta would actually leave her and set in his own and just told everyone that she kicked him out.) he just went with it so he wouldn't here the bitch's nagging. He began to feel lonely..like he needed some one to love and give him attention. He knew he didn't love the onna, but he began to feel for the younger Saiyan.  
  
____________________  
  
Yo, yo forfeit the game Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame And puts your name to shame Cover up your face You can't run the race The pace is too fast You just won't last, won't last, won't last.  
  
________________________  
The younger Saiyan was sitting on the edge of the cliff in the forest, were he and the prince usually spend there time sparring. Ever since Chi-Chi had died Goku couldn't be happier. (I know it sounds harsh but I hate her and I'd be happy too, the way she treats Goku.) At her funeral he showed no emotion. His sons thought it was probably just too much to handle and was just shutting every thing away. Bulma had scold at him for not showing any sign of grief. But like if on cue to shut people up and to please them, he put on the old mask. Of course he put on a show about how much he would miss Chi-Chi and that she was the best wife and no other would replace her.  
  
Of course nobody knew the real Goku.the real Goku that he hid from everyone, except Vegeta. Ever since that bitch's death they spend time sparring and sometimes just enjoying each other's company. Goku looked up the midnight sky. The full moon was out and even though he and Vegeta had their tails back, the moon's light had no effects on them. The sky was filled with a blanket of stars. A shooting star danced across the midnight sky as Goku smiled. "Goten once told me that if you see a shooting star your suppose to wish something you really, really want." Goku told him self. Though Goku (being not.all.there) took Goten's advice and wished. "I wish Geta was here!" The taller Saiyan was too distracted in his happy little world to feel someone coming towards him.  
  
"Kakarot.." Someone whispered. "Huh?" Goku turned around and saw the royal in his usual position, crossed arms and his usual smirk. "Oh hey Geta.let's spar" "hai." [1]  
  
____________________________  
  
You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me though You take away when I give in My life, my pride is broken.  
  
______________________________  
  
Goku and Vegeta charged at each other, giving and receiving blows from each other. "Fuck Kakarot!" The prince said with irritation. "I know your third class Saiyan ass can do better!" As he landed a punch on Goku's stomach. "Arrrrrghhh..." Goku groped his stomach and fell to his knees. Blood dripped from his mouth as he tried to breath, (considering that he just took a blow to his stomach) he flashed into a super Saiyan. The Saiyan prince stood there a just smirked. "That's more like it Kakarot!" Vegeta flashed to a super Saiyan as well. They'd been fighting for a good while now and both didn't give up..just yet. Goku yet heard another string of insults from the prince. // Why does he always have to be like that? I mean he's always putting me down. // Goku wasn't gonna give up for what he wanted just yet.  
  
Two Saiyans were sparring in the forest..both alone ..both in love..both denying it. They had been sparring for hours and they were both beginning to wear down, but nether one said anything. Goku had grabbed Vegeta with an arm lock. "Ahhhrgh! Let me go!" Vegeta struggled to get out of the position, but found it hard to. "I don't know Vegeta." Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear. Goku's soft, cool breath had send chills down his spine. The scent of the younger Saiyan was driving him crazy. Every Saiyan had a different scent to them and Goku's smelled like and earthly, woody scent to him. Vegeta had just hope he wouldn't see how turned on he was getting.  
  
Goku so badly wanted to take the royal, show him the there was more to him than just a smiling baka. " Do you give up?" Goku said, while lightly kissing down his tan neck. The prince wanted him so bad, but what was keeping him from doing it? // your pride. // Vegeta had snapped from his little world, trying to stifle a moan. "Ka..oh damn..rot.get the FUCK OFF OF ME!"  
  
_________________________________  
  
You love to think you're never wrong (You love to think you're never wrong) You have to act like you're someone (You have to act like you're someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You want to share what you've been through (To live what you've learned)  
  
__________________________________  
  
He had kicked Goku in the stomach as the younger Saiyan had let go of his grip. They both powered up to SSJ2 and continued to attack. Finally getting tired with out a break Goku gave up in a result Vegeta knee kicked him in the gut as Goku lunged forward and groped his stomach. Taking the opportunity Vegeta rammed his elbow down Goku's back. He fell towards the ground on his knees coughing up blood. Goku could only hear the light foot steps coming towards him. He struggled to get up trying to stand up, but Vegeta only managed to force him back down to the ground. "Ahhhh.Geta..tha..that wasn't fa..fair.." Goku said as he coughs up blood once more. "Nothings ever fair Kakarot..." Vegeta softly said  
  
_____________________________________  
  
You love the things I say I'll do The way I'll hurt my self again just to get back at you You take away when I give in My life, my pride is broken  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The royal had put one foot on his fellow saiyan's shoulder and pushed him on his back. He laid there sprawled on the grassy ground. His chest greatly heaved up and down trying to regain his rhythm of his breathing. He could see Vegeta was standing on top of him (foot on either side of him) looking down at him. "Give up?" as he straddled Goku's waist. "I've always wanted and I've always dreamed about this ever since the day I first saw you." Vegeta had opened up.he told him his true feelings for him and he couldn't say anything. "Geta I lo." Goku was interrupted by Vegeta with a burning kiss. Lips trembled nervously with want was going on. Both were really nervous about the one another's reaction. Both could feel what they wanted and they wanted each other now. Vegeta ran his tongue on Goku's bottom lip asking permission. Confidently and nervously he granted him access to explore his mouth.  
  
____________________________  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You like to think your never wrong) You have to act like you're someone (You have to act like you're someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You want to share what you're been through (To live what you've learned)  
  
____________________________  
  
One by one they began to discard layers of clothes from each other, give in to each others desires. Vegeta left a trail off butterfly kisses down Goku's chest. As he entered the younger Saiyan.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Yo, yo forfeit the game Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame And puts your name to shame Cover up your face You can't run the race The pace is too fast You just won't last (2x)  
  
_____________________________  
  
Both had became one.both finding the real them underneath, seconds before release, Vegeta bit the younger Saiyan claiming him as his and Goku did the same. As they rose to the top they some came crashing down.back to the real world. Both Saiyans there in each others arms never moved. Trying to regain there rhythm of there heart beat. Something had send chills down there backs but never bothered to listen to it.  
  
_______________________________  
  
You have to act like you're someone (You have to act like you're someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You want share what you've been through  
  
________________________________  
  
They both regained back to normal as they both laid there in each other's arms. "[1] Aishiteru Kakarot..." he whispered. " I love you too." They both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
_________________________________  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You like to think your never wrong) You have to act like you're someone (You like to act like your someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You want to share what you've been through (To live what you've learned)  
  
________________________________  
  
Both asleep never knowing the dangers that waited for them.never knowing that someone had been watching their every move.  
[1] Did I spell that word right? If I didn't please tell me about it. What did ya'll think? (yes I'm from the great state of Texas! ^-^) Was it good? Was it bad? Or okay? Someone please tell me. I can't wait to read your suggestions, comments, and reviews. To me they would make me a better writer. So please review thanks! ^-^;  
  
c-ya Mira-Chan 


	2. HelpPlease

Hey just something I wanna know something I read Anyan's review and they told me that I had used " Points of Authority" Instead of " WithYou" and well I should know but I had lost the cd sometime ago...so I went to lyrics.com and found it under the title " Withyou" so if you know please tell me. Thanks ^-^'  
  
P.S don't flame about my mistake Kay I didn't know  
  
Later Mira-Chan ^-~ 


End file.
